everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonique Jewel
Diamonique Jewel is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the younger daughter from the fairytale Diamonds and Toads. Vain, mean-spirited, and self-centered, Diamonique would fit the role of the eldest daughter much better, in all honesty. However, since that's not her destiny, she's a proud Royal who is more than happy with her Happily Ever After. Character Personality Sharing more similarities with her cruel aunt rather than her own mother, Diamonique is vain, conceited, shallow, and materialistic. She's got a very 'holier-than-thou' attitude and acts superior towards everybody she meets. She acts like a spoiled brat most of the time, although she does have her soft spots - Her cousin, Toadaline, is very close to her and Diamonique would pretty much kill for her if she had to. Rarely anyone sees this side of Diamonique, though. She seems to have the illusion that everybody ''likes her, and if they don't, then they're just jealous. Usually she doesn't pay very much attention to all the 'haters'. Diamonique is bossy and tempermental, often throwing tantrums when she doesn't get her way. She can act very much like a child in this way. She loves nothing more than having her ego stroked and being praised - Also, if she isn't the center of attention, she will ''make herself the center of attention. A part of this stems from a series of very deep, very internal self-concious reasons that started when she was still in Nursery Rhyme School. Mostly though, Diamonique is just a brat. She is an avid fan of fashion and she loves designing and modeling. Although she may not seem like the type, Diamonique is actually extremely observant and intelligent, often noticing small details that others might overlook. Rarely ever does she use her smarts for good, though - She tends to slack off in class, opting instead to primp herself with her mirror. She often walks with a confident strut and does her best to outshine literally everyone meets. Because if she doesn't, then she doesn't feel validated. See? There's more to this bratty princess than she lets on. Appearance Diamonique is considered to be very beautiful - And she knows it. She has long pure white hair with lilac frosted tips that shines like diamonds and lavender eyes that would rival an amethyst. Oddly enough, her mocha-colored skin also seems to sparkle a bit, sort of like a diamond. Her color scheme is very light, centering around silver hues along with pastel blues and lavender. Her dresses are often very intricate and decorated with some sort of precious gem - diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds are some of her favorites. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes A bad-tempered old widow had two daughters; her older daughter, was disagreeable and proud but looked and behaved like her mother, and therefore was her favorite child; her younger daughter, was sweet, compassionate, and beautiful, but resembled her late father. Jealous and bitter, the widow and her favourite daughter abused and mistreated the younger girl. One day while drawing water from the well, an old woman asked the younger girl for a drink of water. The girl politely consented and after giving it, she found that the woman was a fairy, who had taken the guise of a crone to test the character of mortals. As the girl was so kind and compassionate toward her, the fairy blessed her with having either a jewel, a diamond or a pretty flower fall from her mouth whenever she spoke. Upon arriving home and explaining why she took so long to her mother, the widow was delighted at the sight of diamonds, pearls and roses falling from the girl's lips, and desired that her favored eldest daughter, Fanny, should have the gift as well. Fanny protested, but the widow forcibly sent her to the well with instruction to act kindly toward an old beggar woman. Fanny set off but the fairy appeared as a fine princess, and requested that the girl draw her a drink from the well. The elder daughter spoke rudely to the fairy and insulted her. The fairy decreed that, as punishment for her despicable attitude, either a toad or a snake would fall from Fanny's mouth whenever she spoke. When Fanny arrived home, she told her story to her mother and disgusting toads and vipers fell from her mouth with each word. The widow, in a fury, drove her younger daughter out of the house. In the woods, she met a king's son, who fell in love with her and married her. In time, even the widow was sickened by her older daughter, and drove her out, and she died alone and miserable in the woods. How Diamonique Fits Into It Diamonique is destined to help a fairy, disguised as an old witch, and thus be granted the blessing of having diamonds, pearls, and roses fall from her lips every time she speaks. She also gets a prince and a Happily Ever After, which she is definitely looking forward to. Relationships Family Diamonique's mother is the younger daughter. Her father is a prince who had spotted Diamonique's mother in the woods and fell in love with her. She is their only daughter, and she was very spoiled growing up as a child. However, she is extremely close to her cousin, Toadaline Viper, and the two are nearly inseparable. Diamonique doesn't talk about her family all that much, and she doesn't seem to be all that close to them. However, she is extremely proud of her parents and boasts about her mother whenever she can. Friends She is very close friends with her cousin, Toadaline Viper. She likes to hang out with the 'popular' kids at school, such as Apple White, Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella. However, she's not really 'friends' with them; She just likes to hang out with them in order to seem popular and cool. She also has a very odd sort of relationship with Daring Charming - They regularly compare, contrast, and share beauty tips with each other, and every day they have a little competition to see who's better-looking (Daring always claims its him and Diamonique always claims its her). She's also friends with Rupertstiltskin, a fellow fashion designer who is always competing with her over who "wears it better" Pet Diamonique has a lavish peacock named Sapphire. They get along well, although sometimes they fight over the magic mirror on the wall in the mornings. Romance Diamonique is the sort of girl who flirts with anyone who she deems 'hot enough'. It doesn't matter if you're male, female or somewhere in between. If she likes your face, expect her to come onto you unashamedly. Outfits Trivia *When she was younger, she'd always tell Toadaline that she'd sneak her into the castle and let her live with her after their story ends *She has a habit of flipping her hair very sassily *Her phone is full of selfies - Her lock screen is a selfie and the wallpaper is a selfie and her picture icon for all of her contacts are selfies (of herself, of course) *She has a phobia of reptiles - snakes & toads in particular Quotes Notes *The name Diamonique is not only a pun on the word diamond but it is actually a real name too! Gallery DiamonigueJewel.jpeg|art © RoybelGirl Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs